


All The Anger Inside

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay," she tells him, "I would have done the same." (Takes place after a slightly AU 2.22 'As I Lay Dying'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Anger Inside

As strange as it sounds, Elena is not surprised to find Elijah sitting at her window seat the week that follows the funeral. A part of her knew he’d be back, and that same part has been looking forward to seeing him. He does owe her an explanation, after all.  
  
“You probably shouldn’t be here,” she whispers as she shuts her door.  
  
He nods in agreement, and Elena catches a glimpse of shame on Elijah’s face just before he looks down at his hands. “You deserve an explanation,” is all he says.  
  
Elena looks at him sternly before sitting down on her bed. They both know his words won’t change his actions, but Elena figures a little perspective might change her opinion of him, and she gets the feeling that’s all he wants.  
  
There is a lull as Elijah struggles to find the words. Then, finally: “He told me he hadn’t destroyed the bodies of my family, Elena. He told me he could show me where they were.”  
  
Elena raises an eyebrow. “Did he—show you, that is?”  
  
He allows her to see the anger in his eyes, allows his expression to reflect his emotions. “No,” he answers at long last, and Elena swears she hears the hidden notes of sadness and regret hidden so deeply within the anger. “I broke my word to you for a man whose word means nothing.”  
  
Elena takes a moment to process his words. Klaus is still alive because of what he did. But he only betrayed her because he had family he wanted to save—and that is something she knows all too well.  
  
“It’s okay,” she tells him, getting up and moving to the window seat to sit beside the Original. “I would have done the same.”  
  
At this, Elijah almost smiles. “Yes,” he murmurs, taking her closeness as an invitation to pull her close. His head rests above her head, and she can feel each unnecessary breath against her hair. “I suppose you would.”  
  
She should probably be mad at him for this—for all of it really, not just that he’s taking liberties with her that she _should_ be uncomfortable with—but she finds that she doesn’t have it in her to be angry at him. He’s angry enough for the both of them, she decides as she lets him hold her until she falls asleep.


End file.
